Battleship Chained
by TaggertShare
Summary: A model building contest leads to angst among some Care Bears and Care Cousins. It begins with a bet between Grumpy and Brave Heart. Proud Heart has feelings for Loyal Heart but dares not tell him. Her desire to impress him gets her drawn into a contest she would normally detest. True Heart witnesses it all and writes of what happened in The Care Bears and Care Cousins Family Book


True Heart sighed as she finished another entry into 'The Care Bears and Care Cousins Family Book'. Having raised Step Care Cubs and Step Care Cousins had left her feeling old for her age. She was now eighty years old. In Human years she was equivalent to a fifty year old. "Thank God and Mother Star Care Bears age slower than most Creatures" she thought.

She looked at the Title of her latest entry. She had written "Battleship Chained". She shook her head and sighed again. Having raised Bears and Cousins together who were for the most part not related by Blood would be a hard proposition for any Couple. She and Noble Heart knew from the day they outwitted Dark Heart raising their young charges would be a challenge. Despite it all she would do it all over again if she had the chance.

She looked out a window toward Rainbow Lake. There on its placid waters floated two large objects. They were working Scale Models of one of Human Kind's most beautiful yet deadly Creations. Creations which had been instrumental in War. They were also instrumental in trying to prevent War. On Rainbow Lake two model Battleships gently rode the waves. Like the real thing they had brought turmoil and Peace into the lives of The Care Bears Family. True Heart had once seen a real Battleship fire it's Guns in anger while she was on a perilous Caring Mission. It was a sight and sound she would never forget. "It doesn't matter if you are a Hawk or a Dove" she muttered to herself. "A real Battleship is awe inspiring."

She sat for a Cup of Tea and thought about the creation of the two Models floating on the Lake. As she did so she heard Proud Heart and Loyal Heart outside the window. She smiled as she heard them talking. Apparently they didn't know she could hear them. It was so nice to hear them getting along. True Heart wondered what they would think of her latest entry in The Care Bears' Family Book. They were the two main Characters about whom she had written. Strange, when one thought of the facts. For the whole thing had been started by Grumpy and Brave Heart.

Grumpy was a born a Bear who liked to tinker. He liked building working Models. Funshine also liked building Models with moving parts. Funshine was also born to compete. He and Grumpy were arguing who was a better modeler when Brave Heart and Bright Heart happened by. Brave Heart was also one who liked to compete. He was also a bit of a know it all. "You two Bears great Modelers?" He huffed, "I and any other Care Cousin could out build any of you Bears!"

"There you go shooting off your Cannon of a mouth" said Grumpy. "That's it" said Funshine. "Let's compete in making a large scale model of something with big Guns." Brave Heart glared at them. "The only thing bigger than your mouths are a Battleship's guns." Grumpy smirked. "Okay, let's compete in making a Battleship. You can even try to put working model Guns on it. To make things simpler we can forego Missiles. We just may try to sink your Battleship! One model built by Care Cousins, one by Care Bears. May the best Ship win." The usually quiet Bright Heart laughed and turned to Brave Heart. "With my superior intelligence I can help you whip those Bears. This could be fun!" And so began the Contest which would lead to conflict.

Proud Heart was reading a romance Novel. She began to daydream of having an affair with Loyal Heart. She was snapped back to reality as she dropped her Book. "What is wrong with me" she thought. "I am a mere Care Cousin Cat. He is more than just a Care Cousin Dog. Not only are we different species, we are also different in Social Status." She thought back to the day when Noble Heart had stumbled upon some of Dark Heart's writings. With a little investigation he had been able to reunite some Siblings.

Proud Heart grinned as she remembered the day True Heart and Noble Heart had reunited a young Share Bear with a younger Sibling. Share was licking a lollipop when a Cub ran up behind her and yelled; "Surprise! I am your Sister, Surprise Bear!" Share had been surprised, so much so she had wet herself. Her lollipop ended up stuck in the fur of her Tummy Tag. Noble Heart had discovered something else about the Cubs from Dark Heart's Diary.

Most of the Cubs and Cousins rescued by he and True Heart had lowly beginnings. However a few had been born into what Humans would call The Upper Class. Harmony Bear was one of them. "I knew I was special" she said when she heard of her Lineage. "So what" said Brave Heart. "I am descended of Royalty." Loyal Heart had turned to Proud Heart. "Listen to them. I am descended of The Gentry. I am Loyal Heart Esquire!"

"That's enough" said True Heart. "In this Family we are all Equals." "That's right" said Grams Bear. "I can equally swat any of you on your Tushy Tag if you argue! Now go to your rooms." Despite Gram's and True Heart's efforts the knowledge of their origins would give some of their charges bragging rights over the others. Just like Human Kids the Cubs and Cousins tried to find something they could each brag about. It also gave the more timid ones something to think about.

Thus it was that Proud Heart felt torn about her feelings for Loyal Heart. As a Feline she was naturally quick on her feet and agile. She was good at things like soccer, kick ball, and volley ball. As a Canine Loyal Heart naturally liked to catch fly balls. Once Lovalot and Harmony had watched as Proud Heart batted a Kick Ball around. Loyal Heart kept running and bringing it back. "That's one way to get a Boy to do your bidding" said Harmony.

Loyal Heart did well in school except for Math. Proud Heart had done very well in school. Her grades had been well above average. She had once placed high in a Singing Contest. She had come in Third behind Heart Song and Harmony. High enough to get a Trophy. Having just completed her College Courses she dreamed of a career in Broadcasting.

Despite her past successes she felt inferior whenever she tried to talk to Loyal Heart. More than once he had mentioned he was Loyal Heart Esquire. He was probably just joking about it. Yet it made her feel inferior to him. Worse for her was she had a Crush on him. How could she ever tell him how she felt? It was while she was thinking about that when she had heard arguing by Rainbow Lake.

She walked up to the shore to discover Brave Heart, Bright Heart, and Loyal Heart arguing by a boat shed. Treat Heart Pig was watching them. "What is going on" asked Proud Heart. Treat Heart grunted in disgust. "Those silly Boys are trying to make a model Warship. Care Cousins shouldn't build weapons of war." Normally Proud Heart would have agreed with her. However she could see Loyal Heart holding a diagram of the model they wanted to build. Proud Heart quickly suppressed her pacifist feelings.

"Well at least it is not a real one" said Proud Heart. Treat Heart glared at her. "You are always ranting about how evil Humans who wage War are. What if we Cousins start building real Weapons of War? We would have to take the word Care out of our Name." Before Proud Heart could respond the Boys walked up to them. "So you think all fighting is wrong" said Brave Heart as he pointed a Paw at Treat Heart. "What if Care a Lot were to be attacked by evil Humans or Aliens? Would you just stand by and be conquered? Would you die without defending yourself?"

Proud Heart was shocked as the normally passive Loyal Heart spoke up. "It is One's Duty to defend your Homeland. I am sure those Humans who man Weapons of War are caring People. There is nothing wrong if a Weapon is used in defense." Proud Heart would do anything to get Loyal Heart's attention. "Loyal Heart is right, Treat Heart" said Proud Heart. "Of course I am" said the Dog, "why don't you help us?"

"Girls aren't good at building Ships" said Brave Heart. Proud Heart's fur rose in hackles. "Oh yeah!?" She walked over to Loyal Heart. "May I see those plans? I may be able to help." Loyal Heart grinned. "Girls are good at some things, Brave Heart. Proud Heart is good at Math. We can use someone like that. After all we must stay in scale with our model." Loyal Heart grabbed a Seaman's Cap and saluted Proud Heart. "Welcome aboard, Mate!" Proud Heart liked the sound of that. Thus it was that Proud Heart found herself involved in designing a Model of a Weapon of War.

Grumpy, Funshine, and Champ were sitting near a Boat House further up the shore. They were looking at something as Share and Harmony walked up. "What is that? A toy?" asked Share. "It is a toy" said Champ. "It is a toy Surprise Bear got from her Human friend. He has been on the Seas on a Warship. He gave her a model of the Aircraft Carrier he was on. He also got her this toy Battleship. We borrowed it to get some ideas on how to build our model Battleship. We are trying to out build Brave Heart and the other Care Cousins. We have a challenge as to who can build the best Model Warship. They have to be the same scale."

"Warship" screamed Harmony. "Whether a model or the real thing they are disgusting. They represent War and disharmony." Share saw Grumpy pick up the toy Battleship and admire it. Share had feelings for Grumpy but always tried to hide them. Share often tried to find ways to get Grumpy's attention without letting on how she truly felt. Share had always been timid compared to Harmony. As she looked at Grumpy holding the model he said "awesome. Surprise Bear told me her Human friend once heard a Battleship's Gunfire from two point two Nautical Miles off their Starboard Bow. Wow!"

"May I see that" asked Share. "Warships are not bad, Harmony. Surprise told me her friend's Ship once answered a Cypriot Ship's S.O.S. They pulled some of that Ship's Crew from the Sea and put out a fire in it's Engine Room. Sometimes Warships save Lives." Grumpy's Paw was touching Share's. "If you know anything about Battleships or models you may be able to help us" he said. Share stared at his Paw as he put his around hers. Their Noses darkened as they blushed. "Count me in" said Share as Harmony turned away in disgust. Thus it was that Harmony and Share were drawn into opposing sides due to the Contest.

Proud Heart watched with interest as Bright Heart primed a gun on the Turret model they had built. "Well time to see if we got the battery and wiring hooked up right. Are you sure your Black Powder measurements are Correct?" asked Proud Heart. "Of course" said the confident Bright Heart. "If not then we may get a real bang out of this." Loyal Heart took a hold of the remote control module. "Stand back and cover your ears. Keep your eye goggles on. Time to test fire Gun Number One in Alpha Turret." Loyal Heart inserted his ear plugs. He looked over to Proud Heart and winked. Then he pushed a toggle on the remote.

There was a loud 'POP' as a small flame and smoke erupted from the gun. "It works" yelled Proud Heart. "I guess you are now a Gunners Mate, Loyal Heart." She and Loyal Heart turned as Bright Heart said "here comes Admiral Brave Heart, ready to claim credit for our hard work!" Proud Heart giggled as Loyal Heart gave Brave Heart a sloppy Salute.

Grumpy inserted the compressed air cartridge into Gun Number Three of Xray Turret. Then he watched as Share squirted graphite powder into the same gun. Share recalled what she had once seen in a movie about Battleship Bismarck. "Powder Charge down" she yelled. Then Share inserted a metal pellet. "Gun shell down, Gun three loaded!"

"I hope you got the penetrating Pin set correctly this time, Grumps" said Funshine. "Of course he did" said Share. Grumpy nearly smiled as he handed Share a remote control. "Here, you do it. Hit the toggle marked X3." "Fire" yelled Share. Share flinched as a loud 'POP' preceded a puff of grayish/black graphite. Gun Three looked as if it were smoking. A board propped up ten yards away had a metal pellet sticking out of it. "It works, you are one smart Boy, Grumpy" said Share. "Hey" said Funshine, "I am the one who got us the graphite."

Champ just grinned. He thought to himself "gross, I think they both find Share pretty. I would rather look at Cheer. She has one cute Butt!" He nearly jumped out of his Fur as a voice behind him yelled "Surprise! Here is a magazine with a Battleship on the front cover!" "Thanks, Surprise" said Funshine. "I guess you have a vested interest in how our Battleship looks." Surprise giggled, "just be careful where you point your Guns. Have you learned your Bow from your Stern, yet? Your front end from your aft? By the way Sailors refer to their Ship as 'She'. Yet they call Battleships 'Big Boys'. Smaller ships such as Destroyers are called 'Little Boys'."

"Wow, you know a lot about Ships" said Champ. As Surprise Bear happily skipped away Funshine noticed Champ was staring after her. He could see where Champ's eyes were focused. "I think you like Surprise Bear's Aft end" laughed Funshine. Champ blushed.

Lovalot, Treat Heart, and True Heart sat in The Care Café. "What do you think of the contest to build a Battleship, True Heart? I think they may go a little overboard with the contest" said Lovalot. "I don't plan to take sides" said True Heart. "I am neutral. A little competition is fine. I find the idea of War as an abomination. However I do believe one has the right to defend oneself. I and Noble Heart raised you to love and respect each other, other Care Bears, other Care Cousins, Humans, and any living creature. As such I believe any angst caused by the contest will be resolved in a positive manner."

Treat Heart gulped down her milkshake. "I still don't like it. However I am curious as to how well those models will work. Would they dare to sacrifice their Ships in a live fire contest?" Lovalot giggled, "they would probably cry as soon as their Ship took a hit." "Oh Dear" said True Heart. "Grumpy's little inventions often go awry. I hope they don't do something which will cause real damage. They are all too old to swat on the Tush."

Treat Heart squealed with delight. "Hey, I would do it for you! It would be good payback for some of the Big Butt comments I have over heard." Lovalot hit her forehead. "I just thought of something. Maybe they can fire away at No Heart or Beastly. I am sure they would score no hits, but it sure would irritate the Bad Guys." "Let's not antagonize our Foes" said True Heart. "I want Care a Lot to remain as peaceful as possible. But it would be fun to see Beastly run away from a model after it's Guns make a loud bang."

Beastly was aware the Bears and Cousins were working on something. As he spied on them he saw Treat Heart and Lovalot talking to Loyal Heart and Bright Heart. He was too busy staring at Treat Heart to notice what was really going on. Treat Heart was bent over looking at something. Beastly was hoping her sweater would ride up a bit. If her tail were up he may get a chance to see something. Beastly focused his binoculars on his favorite target.

"So, are you Girls still against this contest" asked Bright Heart. The Girls stared amazed as the Gun Turret they were staring at turned. It's three Guns were elevated at different degrees of angle. "That is called a Triple Gunned Turret" said Bright Heart. "Each gun in the turret can be fired for different distances. I am about to test an idea I had. I am going to use small fire crackers inserted fuse down. The explosion of the Gun's powder charge should ignite the fuses. They should land and explode like real High Explosive Gun shells. I need to find a target to fire at. I hope your ranging calculations are correct, Proud Heart." Proud Heart smiled as Loyal Heart said "of course she got them right."

Treat Heart turned and stared into the low brush nearby. Lovalot giggled as she activated her Tummy Tag. "My power of Empathy detects a feeling of admiration coming from that bush. Do you feel someone staring at you, Treat Heart?" Treat Heart laughed. "At least one Boy likes my Big Butt."

"Are you talking about Beastly" said Bright Heart. "Who else" said Lovalot. "Oh good, a live target" said Bright Heart as he hit some toggle switches. "Don't hurt him" said Treat Heart. "I am just going to startle him" said Bright Heart. He took out a small compass with a sight on it. "Hmm, target bearing 230 degrees relative to Ship's Heading. Range about 100 yards. Winds calm. According to your range chart guns should be elevated to 48 degrees elevation. Therefore I will elevate the guns from 45 to 47 degrees to land a stepped Salvo just in front of the bush."

Proud Heart covered her ears as she watched the Turret turn and its guns raise up. She could imagine a real Battleship preparing to fire. Beastly craned his neck up to get a better view of the strange object which had just caught his eye. Proud Heart flinched as the guns fired. She and the others saw a line of smoke puffs land just in front of Beastly's bush. Each was slightly closer to the bush. Suddenly there was three loud "Bangs" as dirt erupted from the ground.

They saw Beastly jump up and a pair of binoculars go flying. Beastly ran off screaming in fright. "Oh the poor thing" said Treat Heart, "I think you scared the Pee right out of him!" "He will be alright" said Bright Heart. "It will give him something to think about the next time he wants to spy on us. Our Battleship is now a deterrent, just as the real thing." "I still don't like it" said Treat Heart after fetching Beastly's binoculars. Lovalot laughed. "Are you afraid Beastly will now be too scared to admire your Butt?" Treat Heart grunted, "at least mine gets admired more than yours!" Proud Heart looked toward Loyal Heart. "I wonder if he would admire my Butt" she thought to herself. "Maybe I should strut with my Tail in the air!"

The day of the contest had come. Loyal Heart did stare as Proud Heart walked in front of him. However Loyal Heart's eyes were locked on the Back of her head. "She has such pretty fur and cute ears" thought Loyal Heart. Curious Care Bears and Care Cousins watched as the contestants prepared their "Ships". "I knew it" said Lovalot as the rules were drawn up. Neither side wanted to have their Ship fired upon. Funshine had hastily brought out an old model of a Cargo Ship he had once built. It had been dropped several times over the years and was missing a Mast and life boat davits. There was also another beat up model donated by Grumpy. It was a U.S. Liberty Ship. "It got battered by Hurricane Tugs" said Grumpy with a half smile.

Brave Heart won the coin toss and elected to have 'The Battleship Cousin' to go first. Bright Heart cringed as Brave Heart operated the remote control. "I should be operating it" Bright Heart whispered to Playful Heart Monkey. Loyal Heart was pointing out details of the Models to True Heart. He spotted Proud Heart as she stood watching as Brave Heart maneuvered the Model into position. Loyal Heart sidled up to Proud Heart. "I am surprised you stuck this out" he said quietly. "I hope it was just not to impress me." Proud Heart's heart skipped a beat.

"So you know, well I did want to impress you. Then Brave Heart mouthed off that Girls weren't good at building ships." She watched the anchor chain raise the anchor as the model got underway. "So you had to compete" said Loyal Heart. "I once heard Surprise Bear sing one of her Human friend's favorite songs, 'Battleship Chains'. It is about a Man who feels tied down by his relationship with a Girl. I guess you got Battleship Chained." Proud Heart looked down as he put his paw over hers. She looked up and locked eyes with him. Neither were aware of the Ship's Salvos.

They were both snapped back to reality as Brave Heart roared "three salvos and ten hits! Ten shells out of twenty seven on target!" The Cargo Ship model was battered and barely afloat. Bright Heart had been afraid his fire cracker shells would misfire if wet. So the salvos had been a mixture of those and some solid shot. "I think my Armor Piercing solid shots did the damage" said Bright Heart. He then turned to Proud Heart. "Your Range Chart was dead on. Well done!"

Just as The Care Bears' model got underway the damaged Cargo Ship slipped beneath the water's surface. "Huh" said Grumpy, "the 'Battle Ship Bear' scared that wreck to death." "Come on Captain Grumps" said Funshine. Grumpy adjusted his Sailor's Cap with one Paw. He looked proud as he yelled "Bringing her to Battle Stations!" Share held her breath as the Guns swung around and raised up. "I hope I loaded the Guns properly" Share whispered to Champ.

There was a loud popping sound as Grumpy hit the Fire Control toggle. The guns looked for all the world as if they had been fired by Cordite instead of compressed air. Shell splashes landed on both sides of the Liberty Ship. "Straddled her on the first Salvo" yelled Funshine. Grumpy brought the Ship in to reload the Guns. As it headed back out Share crossed her paws. "Come on 'Battleship Bear". She watched as a Salvo rocked the Liberty Ship. Pieces of the model flew through the air and splashed down. "Six hits" yelled Funshine. Grumpy actually grinned as the third and final Salvo left the model Liberty Ship listing to Starboard. It quickly capsized and sank. "We should have some Bear or Cousin playing Taps" said Champ. "Watching this makes one think about those Ships and Crews who made The Ultimate Sacrifice."

Brave Heart walked up to Grumpy. "It was a close contest but you sank your target quicker than mine sunk." Grumpy shook Brave Heart's Paw. "That doesn't mean our Ship did better. Our target may have been flimsier. I would call it a draw." There was laughter and cheers as the Contest was declared a tie. Proud Heart looked over to Loyal Heart.

"Well it's a Tie. Grumpy is holding Share's Paw. She may be the real winner." Loyal Heart took her Paw in His. He put his Nose up to hers and rubbed noses. Proud Heart closed her eyes as she rubbed back. Proud Heart was still purring when Treat Heart walked up and asked "so who won?" "I did" said Proud Heart. "So did I" said Loyal Heart. The whole thing had been seen and heard by True Heart. As True Heart smiled she softly said to herself "I guess Noble Heart and I did raise them right." It was later that day she wrote "Battleship Chained" into The Care Bears and Care Cousins Family Book.

After she finished she looked out the window. She over heard Loyal Heart speaking to Proud Heart. "I have found something stronger than Battleship chains" he said. "What is that" asked Proud Heart. Proud Heart giggled and purred as he replied "my feelings for you!"

Note: I still have a Model of The Battleship K.M Bismarck. I built it when I was fourteen. It was once mechanized but the drive Screw (propeller) is long gone. At one time its turrets turned as its guns raised. Turret Dora is missing, still I proudly have her displayed. I have been aboard The U.S.S Massachusetts and U.S.S New Jersey. Visit one of them or the other surviving Battleships if you get the chance. They are truly awe inspiring and part of History. I did hear The New Jersey fire from two point two Nautical Miles off our Starboard Bow. Amazing!


End file.
